1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for creating a connected “Internet of Things” environment or infrastructure via the use of Bluetooth beacons or radio frequency sensors. More particularly, the present invention relates to assigning identifiers to Bluetooth beacons or radio frequency sensors which each represent a person, place, or thing; collecting data based on proximity to the invention; and sending the data to a network-connected database.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, most technologies used to create connected, sensor rich environments utilize near-field radio frequency sensors, which require integration into existing infrastructures and Internet access points. These technologies involve extensive installation to integrate within existing infrastructures as they relate to a specific industries or use-cases, and thus they can be expensive to set-up and use. One such example is an access control system that uses radio frequency identification (RFID), a type of near-field radio frequency, to identify and track people throughout a building. Considerable installation and integration into building infrastructure, such as physical installation into walls and/or doors, access to power lines, access to network lines, etc., is required for such a system, prohibiting it from being quickly deployed and making it costly. Each system must be customized using various sensors and equipment as it relates to certain industries or applications.
Additionally, systems deploying near-field sensors lose a level of granularity because near-field sensors require physical touch or near-touching points to create or trigger events. Near-field radio frequency sensors typically have a maximum working range of less than 20 centimeters, with an optimum range of four centimeters or less. In contrast, Bluetooth low energy (BLE) beacons have a much larger range. BLE beacons also provide faster speeds, quicker set-up time, and higher transfer rates than near-field sensors.
Sensor rich environments with near-field radio frequency sensors commonly utilize a mesh network method for sending data to a database. A mesh network requires a plurality of radio nodes arranged in a network which relay device data from node to node to a central, internet-connected hub. The central hub then transfers the data to a database. In contrast, a sensor rich environment with network-connected reading devices having computing capabilities allows for data to be reported to a database in real time and eliminates some room for error by not requiring the relay of data from node to node. Additionally, such readers allow for an Internet of Things or “smart” environment to be created with merely one reader and sensors rather than requiring a network of radio nodes to work properly and add value.
One or more beacon readers, Bluetooth beacons or other radio frequency sensors, and a web interface of the present invention allow for fast, extensive, easily deployed, sensor rich systems for use in various environments without requiring significant infrastructure modifications or integrations.